Eggy
Eggy is a female object contestant and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining Battle for Dream Island during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. She failed to join the game, however, receiving only 6 votes and placing 20th place, tying with Balloony and Pillow. She also had 77 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd place in the voting, and was treated with the Locker of Losers. She is once again given a chance to debut in IDFB. Her IDFB''redesign features a stout shape, where her spots are larger and are not near her face. She got 140 votes.[2] She finally got a chance to compete in ''Battle for BFDI, where she joined The Losers!. Appearance Eggy appears to be a decorated or spotted bird egg since birds lay eggs with hard shells. Personality Eggy is quite shy toward outsiders, but she does like talking about her life stories with people she can trust. Eggy also seemingly values safety. She felt comfortable and safe when she was a baby egg (egg inside of an egg), and she wanted to glide through the competition without any danger. This trait is fitting as she is an egg, and eggs are known to be fragile. Changes BFDI 14 *Eggy is a plain egg. *Eggy is armless. *Eggy has a consistent shape. *Eggy is small. *Eggy's face is toward her middle. BFDI 15 *Eggy has arms. *Eggy has yellow spots. BFDI 17 (recommended character) *Eggy has no limbs. *Eggy is a plain egg. *Eggy has a badly-drawn face. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) / BFDIA *Eggy has legs. *Eggy has yellow spots. *Eggy is quite large. *Eggy has shading to her right. IDFB / BFB *Eggy is smaller. *Eggy has larger spots. *Eggy has an inconsistent shape. *Eggy's spots disappear towards the top part of the shell. *Eggy's body has a darker shade of white. *Eggy's face is now positioned higher. Coverage Background In Today's Very Special Episode, we learn more about Eggy's past through a story she told to Teardrop. When Eggy was a baby (as she says, an "egg inside of an egg"), she realized she was content, so she never spoke when she was young. Battle for Dream Island In her audition in The Reveal, a cannonball hits Eggy, breaking her in half. In Reveal Novum, she only had 6 votes, which wasn't enough to join the game. She was then flung to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eggy only had 77 votes, which isn't enough to join season 2. She was then flung alongside the other characters who didn't make it into the Tiny Loser Chamber. Battle for BFDI Eggy made her first speaking appearance in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where she tries to tell Teardrop a story, but Teardrop flutters her arms, which Eggy views as a sign of disinterest. Lollipop says that she can relate, as she tried to sell Teardrop her Fork Repellent, but she "rejected" it using the same gesture. After Pillow's false "explanation" of arm fluttering, Eggy says that Teardrop is very hard to impress. Barf Bag tells the three that Teardrop did care, but as she can't speak, couldn't say it. Barf Bag's theory immediately gets rejected by Pillow and Lollipop, but Eggy tries to back Barf Bag up, saying that it "wasn't her fault" her brain was put in vomit. However, she flutters her arms, believing that the three don't take her seriously, making an enemy out of Eggy (on Barf Bag's side). She is later seen with future teammates Clock and Cake when they want to join Loser's team. Due to Clock's idea, launching a basket to X, The Losers! are safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she wasn't seen for a majority of the episode. When Loser licked Gaty out of a jawbreaker, Eggy tried to look inside, but she couldn't see anything. Pin eventually tells her Loser freed Gaty. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she is first seen on her team swing. After Cake sees iance using Fannyas a motor on their team's swing, he suggests using Clock as a motor for theirs. However, Clock's fastest clock hand moves at 1 RPM, saddening Eggy. However, Daylight Savings triggers Clock's fastest clock hand, and the Losers complete the 50 swings. In "Today's Very Special Episode", her team quickly cobbles up a makeover of Four made from X put inside a paper mache, but despite that, her team barely avoids elimination. In the post-credits scene, she tells Teardrop the story she tried to tell. In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy's first appearance in the episode is in the heart scene. She is seen later with Cake, getting the Twinkle. Loser then covers his team in one of X's old baskets, sheltering them from the Twinkle for the entire challenge. She is later seen with Loser along with her teammates but Coiny and Pin. After Bell breaks through the basket, Clock contracts the Twinkle, making his team lose. Eggy then says that she wanted to "glide" through the competition without danger, but Clock ruined it, but he reminds her that he was the object who won them the first and third challenges. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Barf Bag puts a popper on Eggy's head. At Cake at Stake, The Losers! sit next to Donut, but Donut says The Losers! don't have to sit so close. They promptly back away from him. After Pin, Coiny,Cake, Firey, Needle, and Clock are declared safe, Eggy and Loser are left. After Donut says he senses some uneasiness from Loser and says that the voters won't forget Loser's mistake, Needle implies that doesn't apply to their votes. Donut agrees with Needle's statement. He then says what Eggy said last episode did. She then says she should think about this. Eggy is then declared last safe, meaning that Loser is eliminated. Eggy gasps along with the rest of The Losers! and the recommended characters for this episode. Relationships :Main article: Eggy/Relationships Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #The Reveal: Has her shell cracked in two by a bowling ball. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *Despite the fact that eggs crack easily, Eggy has never died in Battle for BFDI. *Eggy's story traces back to when she was "an egg inside of an egg." If she did come from an egg, then this would mean that Eggy is the first to confirm that her species do lay eggs. **This would also confirm that objects hatch from eggs. **Or maybe that is how the egg species gives birth. Category:IDFB TLC Category:Females Category:Food Category:The Losers!